Caos en el multiverso
by kendril
Summary: Después de la "travesura" de Discord, ¿que les sucederá a los mundos afectados por su acción?
1. Prologo 1

las etiquetas del fic son [humano][crossover][aventura][comedia][romance]

 **Prologo 1: inicio del Caos**

Discord se encontraba durmiendo en su casa cuando un ruido lo despertó. Inmediatamente se levantó a mirar que es lo que pasaba, pero no vio nada, ni siquiera la sombra que se fusionó con la suya. Rascándose una oreja ( después de arrancársela y volviendo a colocarla cuando acabó de hacerlo) volvió a su cama. A la mañana siguiente, después de una mala noche ( lo único que había soñado eran cosas ordenadas y organizadas) decidió que era un buen momento para visitar a su amiga Lumiere La Guardiana del Caldero. Dicho y hecho: se teleportó a una sala de unos 25 metros de radio con el suelo pavimentado al estilo romano y decorado con diversas imagenes que representan a las razas de alicornios, draconequus, señores del tiempo y una especie de triangulo con brazos, en la que habia 12 portales luminosos en los mismos puntos que las horas y un enorme y burbujeante caldero de barro en medio de la sala, pero ni rastro de Lumiere. Como si no fuese con él la cosa se acercó al caldero y miro dentro de él. Cuando lo hizo vio multitud de imágenes en rapida sucesión, pasando de imagen en imagen cada poco tiempo y cada vez que una de estas imágenes desaparecía lo hacia como girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Por segunda vez, como si no fuese con él, se arranco la lengua, la transformó en una pala y empezó a remover el liquido de dentro del caldero y lo empezó a mover en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj y, después de como un minuto moviendo, dejo caer la lengua y se fue del sitio, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y sonreír maliciosamente. Justo cuando desapareció de la sala el caldero empezó a temblar y el liquido de dentro a subir, como si de un caldero hirviendo normal y corriente se tratase. Cuando el liquido estaba casi arriba seis esferas de energía aparecieron y encerraron en un campo de fuerza el caldero, pero su esfuerzo resultó infructuoso, lo único que consiguieron fue que el contenido saltase explosivamente sobre ellos, causando que cada una de las seis esferas empezase a volar alocadamente. Justo cuando pasó esto apareció una alicornio, completamente blanca, tanto de piel como de crin y cola y con una cutie mark que representaba los portales de la sala y el caldero. Viendo el desastre que había pasado se encerró en una burbuja de luz, justo antes que las seis esferas desapareciesen explosivamente.

Mientras, en otros lugares del multiverso...

Star y Marco estaban luchando por enésima vez contra Ludo, cuando una serie de portales se abrieron debajo, alrededor y encima de ellos. Sin poder hacer nada, cayeron por diferentes agujeros, no sin antes intentar agarrarse infructuosamente. Cuando aterrizaron Marco se encontraba en un mundo muy similar al suyo pero con mas vehículos y gente. Al mirar donde estaba se fijo que estaba en una pequeña isla en el centro de la cual se encontraba una estatua de una señorita que portaba una antorcha ( estatua de la libertad, New York) y Star en otro en el que había multitud de ponis de colores que la miraban con cara de sorpresa.

Twilight, el resto de las mane 6, las CMCs y Spike se encontraban en la sala del trono y el mapa de equestria limpiando y organizando todo después de la ultima fiesta planificada por Pinkie pie en la que habían participado todos los ponies de ponyville y algún invitado extra como las princesas Celestia y Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor, cuando empezaron a aparecer portales por todas partes, los cuales engulleron a todos, mandando a las CMCs y Spike a una especie de pueblo en medio de un bosque, a Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy a un enorme castillo que estaba en una colina por encima de un pequeño pueblo ( Mewni), a Rainbow y Pinkie Pie delante de la estatua del caballo de Canterlot High, pero conservando su forma de poni y a Twilight justo encima de Marco. A la vez que pasaba esto, en otros lugares de equestria aparecieron otros portales y se tragaron a otros ponies, pero eso es una historia para mas adelante.

Mundo real, casas de SG91, Pandi, Zelgadis, Lloydzelos, Volgrand y McDohl. Cada uno de ellos se encontraba en su silla delante del ordenador cuando un portal apareció debajo de ellos y fueron engullidos, terminando SG y Lloyd de vuelta en el mundo de Equestria Girls, Volgrand y Pandi aterizando encima de Twilight y Marco ( New york) y Zelgadis y McDohl junto a las CMCs y Spike. ( GF)

Mabel, Diper, Soos y Wendy se encontraban vagueando en el interior del Mistery Shack cuando varios de estos portales se abrieron por la zona al azar y se los tragaron a todos menos a Soos, terminado Wendy en un mundo con gente normal pero con la piel y el cabello de colores extraños ( EG) y Dipper y Mabel en equestria junto a Star y Waddles aterrizando encima de Pandi. Justo después de pasar esto aparecieron Ford y Stan para ver que estaba pasando, pero justo cuando iban a cerrarse los portales uno de ellos absorbió a Ford, tras lo cual todos terminaron por cerrarse y nada pudieron hacer para ir a rescatar a los desaparecidos.

Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity se encontraban apoyadas en la estatua del caballo de la entrada del instituto cuando una serie de portales aparecieron por la zona intentando absorberlas, cosa que consiguieron con todas menos Sunset y Pinkie Pie. El destino de las absorbidas fue el siguiente: Twilight y Rarity acabaron en equestria junto a Star, Rainbow Dash apareció justo encima de Stan y Fluttershy encima de su versión pony. Solo pasar esto otros portales se abrieron y aparecieron gente de ellos, en concreto SG y lloyd aterrizaron encima de ellas y poco después aparecieron casi al lado las versiones pony de rainbow dash y pinkie pie y otro ser humano, grunkle Ford. Solo cerrarse los portales Sunset y SG por un lado y Pinkie y Lloyd por otro se abrazaron durante unos segundos para a continuación ellas coger, poner cara seria y pegarles sendas bofetadas a cada uno.(nota 1)

Que locura es esta? ¿ que ha ocasionado discord al hacer lo que hizo? ¿ el autor esta loco y ha bebido y/o se ha drogado en exceso? Si quieres saber la respuesta a esto y mas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Nota 1: para entender esto leerse el fic "bronies al borde de un ataque de nervios"

Las localizaciones y ambientaciones del fic van a ser las siguientes, se especificará cuando no quede claro donde se encuentran los personajes por ser muy parecidos ( Mewni de la serie Star vs the forces of evil; Equestria de MLP:FIM , mundo real, Mundo real de Marco de la serie Star vs; mundo real de las peliculas de Equestria Girls usando referencias y tramas del fic bronies al borde de un ataque de nervios; Gravity Falls y todo lo que le rodea de la serie del mismo nombre) y varias localizaciones propias, las cuales seran descritas y detalladas cuando sea oportuno usarlas

Antes de continuar con la trama del capítulo tres cosas:

1ª Spoilers: el fic va a contener spoilers de personajes y localizaciones de las series y fics que participan y en algún caso ( como el de bronies al borde de un ataque de nervios) de la trama, pero procuraré evitar todos los spoilers de trama que pueda.

2ª: aunque usaré material canon de todas las series y fics nada de lo que sucede en este influye en el otro, este fic es cosa mía y aunque tengo permiso de los usuarios para usar a su personaje, ninguna de las tramas contenidas en este fic son canon para la ambientación del fic y aun menos las de las series implicadas.

3ª: Tamaño de los ponis. Me basaré en una imagen que me pasaron hace poco en la cual calculaban el tamaño de los ponis comparándolo con un dulce navideño. Después de unos cuantos cálculos salia que los ponis adultos median algo menos de 1 metro y los filies unos 50 centímetros de altura nada mas. Usaré estas medidas como referencia para el tamaño de los personajes de MLP:FIM. Con lo que si las CMC son del tamaño de peluches gigantes para los personajes humanos, pero cuidado que muerden xDDD Si alguien prefiere hacer sus propios cálculos, los puede hacer usando esta imagen 


	2. prologo 2 Reacciones

Grupo 1: Localización: unos pocos kilómetros al sur de Ponyville. Personajes en la localización: Twilight EG, Rarity EG, Star, Mabel, Dipper y algunos habitantes de Equestria

−Marco, Marco, ¿donde estas?-preguntó Star tras levantarse y sacudirse el polvo del vestido blanco con estrellas que llevaba.

A continuación vio cómo se abrían dos portales, uno cerca de ella y el otro justo encima, tras apartarse del que estaba encima suyo vio como aparecía uno encima a donde se había movido y le aterrizaba encima una muchacha humana pero con la piel blanca y el pelo morado.

Quítate de encima o te narvalizo de vuelta al portal− le dijo a la chica a lo que esta respondió.

−Oh perdón, perdón corazón, no ha sido mi intención aterrizar encima tuyo, pero antes de eso ¡POR LA SAGRADA DIOSA DE LA MODA, DÓNDE ESTAMOS Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y ESAS CRIATURAS QUE NOS MIRAN!-dijo mientras miraba alrededor y veía dónde había aterrizado su acompañante.

En cuanto la vio se dirigió a ella y vio que aparte de ellas dos y la chica sobre la que había aterrizado estaban dos niños humanos más y unas criaturas que parecían pequeños ponis que los miraban a todos con cara de sorpresa, susto y curiosidad a la vez.

−Mamá, mamá, una de esas extrañas criaturas ha hablado, ¿a qué habrán venido?- dijo uno de los ponis que parecía un niño pequeño.

Solo decir esto una de las chicas, la de piel morada, dijo:

−Espera, Rarity, dijiste que la Twilight que conocisteis primero os dijo que era una princesa poni de otro mundo, ¿no?

−Así es querida. No pensarás que este es su mundo, ¿verdad?-dijo la aludida, mientras Star y Mabel con morros ambas por haber sido ignoradas se acercaban a uno de los más pequeños cada una e intentaron acariciarlo.

−Así es. Disculpen, alguno de ustedes podría decirme donde puedo localizar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle-dijo la Twilight humana mientras pensaba: "Qué cosa más rara es preguntar por una misma y encima con un título como el de princesa".

Cuando terminó de preguntarlo uno de los ponis mayores, uno verde con aspecto de anciana, se adelantó y dijo:

−Sé donde vive, hasta podemos llevaros allí, ¿verdad, Big Mac?.

A lo que un poni rojo, el más grande del conjunto dijo "Eyup" y les indicó que lo siguieran. Mientras le acompañaban, el niño habló:

−Hola, me llamo Dipper y la que está intentando abrazar a los pequeños es mi hermana melliza Mabel, perdón por no presentarme antes, pero es que no sabía qué decir y he preferido esperar a ver que pasaba.

−Tranquilo cariño, es normal en situaciones así, nosotras ya estamos algo acostumbradas a sucesos "extraños" y hemos tenido experiencias "curiosas". Por cierto me llamo Rarity y la chica que me acompaña se llama Twilight Sparkle-dijo mientras ambas saludaba.

−Pues yo me llamo Star, tengo 14 años, vengo del mágico mundo de Mewni y esto es el pan nuestro de cada día, estamos más que acostumbrados a los viajes dimensionales-hizo una pausa para mirar en su bolso-Si tuviese mis tijeras dimensionales incluso podría tratar de llevaros a casa, pero las he debido perder al caer por el agujero interdimensional.

Mientras los ponis les miraban alucinados llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en el que mientras pasaban todo el mundo les miraba con sorpresa, menos una poni verde con una lira en sus cuartos traseros que gritó:

−LO SABIA, SABIA QUE LOS HUMANOS ERAN REALES.

Después de esto siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a un castillo, cosa que hizo que todos menos Star pusieran los ojos como platos, tras lo que Rarity dijo:

−En el nombre del cielo,, ¿por qué no nos dijo Twilight que su castillo era tan maravilloso? Si por mí fuera me mudaba a este lugar de por vida.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta esta se abrió sola, lo cual les mostró un pasillo hermosamente decorado con columnas griegas, estatuas de diversas criaturas a los lados y un portal arcoiris al fondo, portal que se tragó a dos extrañas figuras, una era una especie de centauro pero tenía el torso humano musculoso y la cabeza de macho cabrío y la otra era Discord. Tras desaparecer por el portal otro más, unos metros más cerca de ellos que el otro, apareció y de él escucharon una voz femenina y sensual que decía: " _Si queréis explicaciones, entrad en el portal y reuniros conmigo_ ". Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a él y entraron.

Grupo 2, localización: estatua del caballo de Canterlot High. Personajes en la localización: Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie EG, Lloyd, SG, Ford, Wendy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie.

−Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira quienes se han dejado caer por aquí-dijo Sunset poniendo cara seria y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Los dos desaparecidos, os parecerá bonito, desaparecer sin avisar durante casi un mes y cuando reaparecéis lo hacéis sin previo aviso y casi golpeándonos en la cabeza. Os parecerá bonito, ¿verdad?

Tras decir Sunset esto se quedó mirándolos fijamente a ambos mientras la Pinkie Pie humana daba vueltas alrededor de ellos poniendo cara seriamente cómica y la Pinkie Pie poni se apuntaba a lo mismo y copiaba lo que hacía su contraparte humana.

−Esto….bueno…¿perdón?-dijo SG91 sin saber qué responder y poniendo cara de pena absoluta mientras miraba a su compañero y al lugar donde se encontraban.

−¿Perdón? ¿Solo me vas a decir eso? ¿Y la explicación, las lágrimas de arrepentimiento por desaparecer sin más y las disculpas por lo mismo? ¿Crees que un simple "perdón" va a ser suficiente para mi y para Pinkie Pie por el mes de sufrimiento y tristeza que hemos pasado?-dijo Sunset al borde de las lágrimas, justo antes de lanzarse encima de SG91 y darle un abrazo mientras le decía-Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer, no sé si podría aguantarlo mi pobre corazón.

SG91 le respondió mientras le acariciaba su rojigualda melena:

−Tranquila, no lo volveremos a hacer, al menos trataremos de avisar si nos vamos, porque nosotros también hemos pasado un mes angustioso desde que no hemos podido veros.

Solo decir esto la Pinkie Pie humana ( y 2 segundos después la poni) le decían a Lloyd:

−¿Y tú qué? ¿Te vas a quedar todo el rato callado o tienes algo que decir?

−Esto… bueno… ¿Hola pastelito mío?-dijo mientras ponía cara de querer que la tierra se lo tragase.

−Como ha dicho Sunset, ¿crees que eso será suficiente?

−No, creo que no... ¿Te valdría una promesa de no volver a hacerlo y, si llegara a pasar y yo regresara de nuevo, tenerme una semana a disposición total por parte de tu familia? ¿Sería suficiente?-dijo Lloyd mientras ponía cara de arrepentimiento.

−Humm, creo que sí, pero te aviso, ahora mismo andan "un poquito" furiosos contigo, no te acerques a mi casa si valoras tu vida-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Solo decir esto Rainbow Dash dijo:

−Muy bonito, muy precioso, pero… ¿DÓNDE NARICES NOS HALLAMOS Y QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS?

Solo decir eso una muchacha de larga melena pelirroja, camisa verde a cuadros y vaqueros (Wendy de Gravity Falls) dijo:

−Espera, espera, espera, ¿ese poni azul acaba de hablar?

−Si, ¿algún problema con ello?-dijo la aludida.

−Pues, que en mi mundo eso no es normal para nada-añadió Wendy interrumpiendo.

−¿Y quién dice que estás en tu mundo?-dijo la Pinkie Pie yo sepa seguimos en el de la que sigue abrazada y el mío, habéis aparecido vosotros a través de unas grietas en el espacio, como si se os hubiera tragado una distorsión espacio-temporal fortuita y todos habéis acabado en este lado por vete tú a saber qué motivos.

Solo decir esto cerró la boca mientras miraba como Wendy ponía cara de flipada y dejaba la boca entreabierta en sorpresa, como si no supiese qué estaba pasando y no querría ni podría entender del todo.

−Tranquila, tranquila, supongo que en breve entenderemos qué pasa. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese hombre que no ha parado de hablar para sí mismo todo este rato como si sospechara algo y las ponis rosada y azul con cola arco iris? Yo soy Pinkie Pie y la que sigue en un tierno abrazo es Sunset Shimmer.

−La azulosa que tú dices tiene nombre y es Rainbow Dash y la rosada se llama igual que tú, Pinkie Pie.

Volvemos al pasado, justo cuando todos aterrizan, especialmente Stanford. Intentando hablar para sí mismo pero sin darse cuenta que lo está haciendo algo en alto y los otros pueden oírle, mientras sucede la escena de Sunset y SG91.

−Veamos, me he caído, junto a ¿Wendy? Sí, sí, Wendy. Ese portal no se parece en nada los que tuve que pasar yo cuando estuve atrapado en el otro lado. Aparte, los portales de Bill suelen ser estables, no aparecen y desaparecen en un corto periodo de tiempo. Si a eso le sumamos que no ha pasado solo en Gravity Falls por lo que veo, no creo que sea cosa suya, ¿o si? ¿Podría ser que Bill tenga acceso a mundos que yo no conozca? No no no no, no puede ser, solo controla uno o dos, al menos eso es lo que creo. Pero si no ha sido cosa de Bill Cipher entonces quién ha sido responsable; ¿otra entidad extradimensional con agenda propia? Si es así, ¿Bill podría haber sido también afectado? Espero que no, porque ya es suficiente acabar en otro mundo para que encima ese elemento meta sus narices en todo este lío- Dijo Stanford justo antes del momento que las dos Pinkie se ponen a hablar con Lloyd- Espera espera espera, ¿ese poni rosa está hablando? ¿Qué brujería es esa? Ha bueno, tranquilízate Stan, ya había hablado antes con otros unicornios que hablaban nuestro idioma; aún así, ese poni no es un unicornio, es más parecido a un poni pero de un tamaño notablemente más pequeño. Por mis seis dedos, ¿qué está pasando?- solo "pensar" esto oyó hablar al pegaso azul- ¿Y ahora el pegaso? Bueno, no creo que esto pueda sorprenderme mas de lo que ya está haciéndolo. -Al decir esto oyó como la chica de la piel y el pelo rosa preguntaba por su nombre mientras oía los nombres de las otras personas- Yo me llamo Stanford Pine, Ford para los amigos, perdón por no atender, pero estaba pensando en mis cosas.

−Más que pensar, diciéndoles en voz alta, porque hemos oído todo lo que has estado "pensando"-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ponía cara de facepalm.

−¿Lo he dicho todo en alto? Pensaba que lo estaba pensando solo-dijo mientras observaba como la poni que se había presentado como Pinkie Pie se acercaba a la humana que se llamaba igual.

−Oye, has dicho que te llamas Pinkie Pie, ¿verdad?-dijo la humana a la poni mientras le ofrecía su mano.

−Así es-dijo la poni mientras chocaba su pata con la mano de la humana y entonces… el caos se desató: ellas dos empezaron a flotar y a adquirir su aspecto de Rainbow power y poniup respectivamente mientras rayos, serpentinas, fuegos artificiales de todas las formas tamaños y colores les rodeaban por todas partes. Cuando terminaron de transformarse y antes de empezar a descender rosas nubes de ¿lluvia? cubrieron la escena, desde las cuales llovieron marshmallows, tabletas de chocolate, gominolas y versiones comestibles de Gummy. Cuando terminaron de aterrizar las nubes desaparecieron y en el suelo se formaron grietas desde las que salía una especie de luz rosada; estas grietas fueron agrandando hasta que aparecieron de ellas tres hileras de 7 party cannons los cuales al terminar de materializarse dispararon toda su artillería a los aquí presentes. Inmediatamente después de esto las dos intentaron abrazarse, pero cuanto más se juntaban mas fuerte se volvía un agujero negro que se había generado entre ellas, amenazando con tragarse todo lo que había en los alrededores, sus compañeros incluidos. Al ver que no podían hacer nada decidieron separarse, momento en el cual el agujero colapsó liberando todo lo que se había tragado y generando una Pinkie Pie humana y otra poni de fuegos artificiales de veinte metros de altura cada una. Cuando esto terminó, unos 30 segundos después de darse la mano ambas, los otros estaban con la boca más abierta que Gummy antes de comerle el pelo a Pinkie Pie.

−¿Por qué nos miráis así? Si no ha pasado nada raro-dijeron las dos al unísono mientras ponían cara sonriente de oreja a oreja.

−Bueno, ya que esas dos han terminado no cargándose la realidad y nos hemos presentado, ¿qué decís que hagamos?- preguntó Sunset después de separarse de SG91.

−Pues ni idea-dijo este mismo-,porque solo hemos aparecido aquí y han desaparecido los portales sin más solo llegar.

Solo decir esto se abrió delante de ellos otro portal, algo diferente a los anteriores, porque este parecía una cortina arcoiris, no un círculo con diferentes tonos de morado. Al mirar hacia él oyeron: " _Entrad en el portal y se os explicará todo_ ", por una voz femenina muy sensual. Solo oír esto todos se dirigieron hacia el portal y entraron por él.

Grupo 3, localización: Al lado del pozo infinito de Gravity Falls. Personajes en la localización: Las CMC, Spike, Zel, McDohl, Rainbow Dash EG, Stan, Soos

Stan y Soos estaban paralizados, al ver como sus familiares/amigos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero al poco rato movieron la cabeza y se empezaron a alejar del pozo sin fondo cuando oyeron dos golpes y dos voces

−Joder, ¿dónde hemos aterrizado? Anda McDohl, ¿cómo tú por aquí?-dijo uno de ellos, un humano de metro ochenta , pelo moreno con trazas de empezar a encanecer y ropa de calle.

−Hola Zelgadis, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el otro humano (treintañero que aparenta veintipico, 1'72 de altura, moreno con ligeras canas (que parecen más brillos), ojos marrones, cara alargada, pelo largo "a lo Luis Piedrahita", gafas de pasta negras, vaqueros, bufanda similar a la del cuarto doctor, zapatillas negras y camiseta de manga corta azul con la silueta blanca de Phoenix Wright gritando "Objection".

−Sí, dos meses o algo así; además, no es como si estuviéramos grabando el programa de Canterlot Café de la finale de la S5 de la serie cuando nos tragaron esos agujeros. ¿Y a dónde hemos ido a parar?-preguntó Zelgadis mientras miraba alrededor y veía aterrizar al otro lado del agujero que tenían delante de ellos a tres pequeñas ponis (Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom), un dragón también pequeño (Spike) y una humana de piel azul y pelo arcoiris Rainbow Dash de Equestria Girls).

Solo aparecer estas cinco ¿personas? Stan se acercó a los dos humanos que tenia mas cerca y les dijo:

−Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls, hogar del multioso, del único unirrinco del mundo y de los ojos vigilantes, ¿en qué puedo servirles? Si quieren puedo ofrecerles un refrigerio en mi humilde cabaña, el Mistery Shack, mientras les muestro toda la variedad de criaturas extrañas que pueblan por estos lares.

−No hace falta, preferimos mirar a esas niñas, que parece que se han hecho daño al aterrizar-dijo McDohl mientras veía que Stan ponía cara de decepción y Soos se quedaba mirando como si la escena no fuese con él. Cuando llegaron donde ellas, McDohl se puso a ayudarlas a levantarse y comprobar que no estuviesen heridas mientras Zelgadis ayudaba a levantarse a la otra chica humana-¿Os encontráis todas bien?

−Y yo qué, ¿no cuento?-dijo el pequeño dragón indignado. Aparte suele ser de buena educación presentarse y esas cosas. Yo me llamo Spike y, como puede verse, soy un bebé dragón, las tres ponis que me acompañan son Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom.

−Espera, ¿has dicho Spike? ¿Como el perro de Twilight?-preguntó Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

−Sí, así es Rainbow Dash, soy el mismo Spike pero este es mi forma real, no la de perro que tu conociste. Por cierto, no habrás visto a Twilight, ¿verdad?-preguntó Spike, pero antes de que Dash pudiese responder Soos se le adelantó y dijo:

−Espera, veamos si comprendo la situación. Los dos señores, Zelgadis y McDohl por lo que parece se conocen y deben conoceros a vosotras, porque han ido a ayudaros sin más, sin extrañarse. El dragoncito habla y la otra humana tiene el color de la piel y el pelo extrañisimo. Ahora solo faltaría que las ponis hablasen- solo decir eso la que había presentado como Apple Bloom

−Así es, somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders y nos hemos visto arrastradas a este lugar.

A lo que Soos respondió:

−Vale, debo dejar de comer setas de los gnomos del bosque, porque creo que debo andar alucinando. Disculpen, que no lo he dicho: me llamo Soos y me voy a que me hagan una lobotomía, nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiese irse Stan le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese y dijo:

−Soos, no sé de qué te extrañas, cosas más raras hemos visto este verano, deberías estar curado de espanto. Bueno, resumiendo, las tres ponis y el dragón se conocen, aparte el dragón conoce a la chica del pelo arcoiris y los otros dos humanos parece que o bien las conocen o vienen de algún lugar donde estas cosas son comunes, porque han actuado sin sorprenderse por nada.

−Más o menos…-dijo Zelgadis-Digamos que el lugar del que venimos ustedes son famosos y sabemos de sus andanzas.

Justo solo decir esto se abrió un portal arcoiris en el pozo y una sensual voz femenina pudo ser oída a través de él: " _Si queréis saber mas de lo que está sucediendo, saltad al portal y seréis informados_ ". Tras decir eso, todos se miraron y decidieron saltar al portal, tras el cual desaparecieron las nueve "personas".

Grupo 4, localización: Nueva York real. Personajes en la localización: Twilight, Marco, Volgrand, Pandi, Waddles.

Marco fue el primero en llegar al lugar, los jardines exteriores de la estatua de la libertad, donde, para su fortuna, no había nadie cerca. Poniéndose en guardia, miró hacia todas las direcciones cuando vio que se abrían dos portales a la vez, de los cuales salieron una muchacha bastante delgada, de aproximadamente 1,65 metros de pelo moreno liso con flequillo que casi le llegaba a los ojos por delante y hasta la altura del pecho por la espalda, con gafas rojas de ojo de gato, llevaba puesto un vaquero azul oscuro y un jersey azul y verde a cuadros; la cual aterrizó de pie sin darse ningún golpe y un tío de aproximadamente 1,70 metros, pelo largo rizado marrón recogido en una coleta vistiendo una camiseta azul marino oscuro, una chupa de color gris metalizado y unos pantalones negros junto a deportivas, que aterrizó como a tres metros de la antes mencionada.

Solo aterrizar los dos se miraron tras lo cual la chica preguntó:

−¿Volgrand?

A lo que el otro respondió:

−¿Pandi, qué haces aquí?

−Eso iba a preguntarte yo, qué haces en nueva York dijo Pandi mientras le daba un enorme abrazo y dos besos.

−Pues ni idea, estaba en casa preparando un capítulo nuevo de "Volgrand, música y fandom" cuando un portal apareció debajo mio y me vi teleportado aquí.

−Cuando terminó de decir esto Pandi dijo:

−¿A ti también te ha tragado un portal? Yo estaba con la gente de "Canterlot Café" grabando el programa de la finale de la S5 de MLP y oí como varios de nosotros dábamos un grito de sorpresa y yo desaparecía por uno de estos portales.

Sólo decir esto Marco se les acercó y dijo:

−¿A vosotros también se os ha tragado un portal? Es que no he podido evitar el oíros lo que decíais. Por cierto, me llamo Marco-dijo el muchacho mientras le ofrecía la mano a Pandi, la cual aparentó ir a devolverle el saludo, pero justo antes de darle la mano dio un grito y saltó a abrazarlo al igual que había hecho con Volgrand. Cuando esta se separó le dio la mano a Volgrand, el cual le devolvió el saludo.

Unos instantes después se abrieron dos portales, encima de Volgrand y Pandi, de los cuales cayeron, sin que pudiesen hacer nada para esquivarlos, un cerdo con un suéter de amor de madre que terminó en los brazos de Pandi y una unicornio alada, que terminó en los brazos de Volgrand.

Instantáneamente Volgrand y Pandi dijeron respectivamente:

−¿Twilight/Waddles?

A lo que la primera mencionada respondió mientras se teleportaba a 3 metros de donde había aterrizado:

−¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué eres, cómo te llamas y por qué conoces mi nombre?

Cuando dijo esto Volgrand fue a responderle, pero se dio cuenta que la gente había empezado a congregarse alrededor de ellos y a tomar fotos, murmurar y poner cara de alucinados. prudentemente Volgrand dijo en voz baja a los otros cuatro:

−Chicos, vamos a un sitio más privado, que la gente nos mira mal. Imagino que será por la pequeñez de aparecer a través de varios portales, porque casualmente todos nos conocemos, o porque nos acompaña ¿¡UN PUTO UNICORNIO VOLADOR HABLADOR!?-dijo mientras miraba una ruta de salida pero, justo cuando iban a ponerse a andar, un policía se les acercó y les preguntó:

−dsfdgbtgnvhvfjhnchxvbfiojxcbgjiogvfxiovfhjhjklfbhtfgsbgcgvncvmxcbgbgvcxvhbzshmxchvnbvmvhcggmkvjmnjk,gfjnhbvcnjhghkjmlvvbncvhhj - en un idioma que no comprendían para nada ninguno de ellos; a lo que Volgrand hizo el gesto de que no le entendía lo que decía,por lo que el policía respondió desenfundando su pistola y apuntando a Volgrand.

Justo cuando pasó esto un portal arcoiris se abrió detrás de ellos y pudieron oír como una sensual voz femenina les decía: " _Si queréis una explicación de lo que está pasando entrad en el portal_ ". Dicho y hecho, los cuatro entraron al portal como si la vida les fuese en ello y este se cerró antes de que la gente del lugar, policía incluido, pudiesen reaccionar.

Grupo 5, localización: castillo de Mewni. Personajes en la localización: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Fluttershy EG, Applejack EG.

Nos encontramos en la entrada del palacio real de Mewni, sin nada raro en el horizonte cuando se abre un portal y, literalmente, regurgita a tres ponis y dos humanas junto a un montón de restos de animales semi triturados, bilis y cosas variopintas a cual más verde o marrón. Rarity se hallaba en esos momentos en lo que a todas luces podría describirse como una crisis nerviosa, a juzgar por sus pupilas contraídas, el tic en un ojo y el temblor de patas.

−Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos. Está bien, Rarity. Está bien. Solo acabas de salir por... urk... por el "agujero" de una bestia desconocida, quedando pringada en el proceso por... los restos de su... ¿DÓNDE PUEDO TOMAR URGENTEMENTE UN BAÑO DESINFECTANTE? ¿Y CONSEGUIR PERFUME QUE TAPE ESA HEDIONDEZ? ¿Y UN PSICÓLOGO, POR CELESTIA? - Dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba al foso y usando algo de magia generaba dos mamparas, tres bañeras de emperatriz que rellenó con agua del foso, las cuales tenían debajo un brasero encendido, y una cantidad indefinida de toallas.

Antes de meterse en una de las bañeras Applejack dijo:

−Va, tranquila, que no es para tanto, peores situaciones hemos pasado.

−¡Que no es para tanto! ¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!? [size=150] ¿¡que no es para tanto!?[/size] ¿Cogemos esto y lo rociamos sobre tus queridos manzanos a ver si no es para tanto?

A lo que respondió Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a otra de las bañeras, se metía dentro, le pedía a Rarity un cepillo y se ponía a cepillarse concienzudamente:

−Tranquilas chicas, no os alteréis, que de tan alteradas que estáis ni os habéis dado cuenta que no estamos solas y les estáis dando un espectáculo lamentable a esas dos; si no es molestia ¿Me podéis decir qué sois, cuales son vuestros nombres y qué hacéis aquí?

−Yo me llamo Fluttershy, la blanca que se queja de lo verde es Rarity y la otra es Applejack.

A lo que las aludidas respondieron mientras Rarity materializaba otra mampara y dos bañeras más y ellas se acercaban a esas tinajas, una de ellas se metió vestida entera y la otra se quitó casi toda la ropa, menos la interior y se metió dentro de la bañera:

−Pues yo me llamo igual que tu, Fluttershy, y la que me acompaña se llama como tu otra compañera Applejack. ¿No conoceréis a una tal Twilight Sparkle, verdad? Es que nos dijo que era una princesa poni de un mundo paralelo.

−Sí, sí lo somos, pero no perdamos tiempo y démonos un baño antes de que toda esta porquería se nos quede incrustada de por vida-dijo Rarity mientras se frotaba la espalda con otro cepillo que había materializado.

Después de media hora, durante la cual para suerte de ellas no había salido nadie, salieron todas de sus tinajas, completamente limpias y perfumadas gracias a Rarity, que pudo materializar jabones y perfumes no sabe por qué y le hizo un recambio de ropa a AJ por otro igual pero en mejor estado y más "conjuntada" pese a las quejas de esta y la cara de poker de su contraparte poni.

−A ver cariños, por lo que nos habéis contado, vosotras venís del mundo al cual fue nuestra Twilight cuando atravesó el espejo, ¿correcto?

Así es-dijo AJ.

−Y decís que un portal os ha tragado a vosotras y os ha traído aquí, al igual que a nosotras-añadió Rarity mientras se movía analizando la situación-. Pero por lo que habéis mencionado este lugar no es el vuestro nativo, ¿correcto cielos?

−Tú lo has dicho-le respondió Fluttershy mientras acariciaba con cara de felicidad la crin de su versión poni.

Solo decir esto se abrieron cuatro portales casi simultáneamente, uno de ellos como si hubiera sido cortada la realidad, por el cual aparecieron seis caballeros con armadura completa negra montados en unos caballos también negros con los cascos, la crin y la cola llameantes, otros dos portales, de uno de los cuales salieron Bill Cipher, Celestia y Luna y que se metieron inmediatamente en el otro portal y uno arcoiris desde el cual pudieron oír con una sensual voz femenina: " _Si queréis sobrevivir y enteraros de todo lo que está pasando entrad por el portal rápidamente_ ".

Tras oír esta voz y ver la situación, los seis caballeros parecía que iban a embestirlas inminentemente, por lo que las tres ponis y las dos humanas entraron en el portal.


	3. Prologo 3 Reacciones

Al entrar el grupo de Zelgadis y McDohl se encuentran que en la sala ya hay gente, en concreto los miembros de los otros cuatro grupos. La estancia es una sala redonda de unos 50 metros de radio, con embaldosado que recuerda al de los templos griegos, imágenes en el suelo que representan a una alicornio, un draconequus, uno de la misma especie que Bill Cipher, señores del tiempo (en concreto la imagen del décimo Doctor) y varios hombres de negro; con varios portales, seis si cuentan por el que han entrado, los cuales están en las horas impares (1-3-5-7-9-11) y un caldero de acero en el centro, el cual se encuentra prácticamente vacío; ven que los que ya están en la sala se han agrupado de la manera más lógica en esos casos, con la gente que conocen, con lo que dicho y hecho, van a juntarse con SG91 y compañía mientras se despiden de sus compañeros, los cuales se dirigen y saludan a la gente que conocen.

Justo cuando van a ponerse a hablar ven entrar desde uno de los portales a una enorme (unos dos metros desde el suelo hasta el lomo) yegua negra con cuerno de unicornio y alas de pegaso proporcionales a su tamaño, crin y colas de un negro tan profundo que parecería que iban a absorberlo todo a su alrededor y una cutie mark mostrando un caldero y un portal blancos en la grupa, entrar en la sala.

Al verla andar, o más bien fluir, porque lo suyo parecía más que estuviese fluyendo que andando, vieron como iba cambiando de forma cada tres o cuatro segundos, formas que a cada uno de los presentes le recordaba a una hermosísima (y enorme, tres metros más o menos) versión de una mujer negra total de su mundo, cada una vestida con un vestido de gala a cada cual más hermoso y unos ojos negros que parecía que te iba a absorber el alma con solo mirarlos durante dos segundos. Cuando llegó al caldero empezó a hablar con la voz que oyeron a través de los portales:

−S _aludos ponis y humanos de diferentes dimensiones a la sala del Caldero del Orden y el Origen, desde donde se equilibran todas las dimensiones, mi nombre es Lumiere y soy la guardiana del caldero, bueno, de lo que queda, porque como podéis ver, este está vacío por un error mio. Hace unas seis horas noté cómo una criatura estaba causando distorsiones espaciales en un mundo, distorsiones que si no paraba acabarían destruyendo ese lugar con lo que fui a hacer mi trabajo, que es detener ese tipo de acciones mientras vigilo que no le pase nada al caldero junto a las seis fuerzas. Después de detener al responsable y ponerlo en estado de estasis volví aquí y vi el mayor desastre que pueda cometerse al caldero: alguien lo había corrompido causando que el líquido que hay dentro del caldero saliese disparado, no sin antes alterar a las seis fuerzas, que intentaron evitar infructuosamente que eso sucediese. Cuando volví vi a las seis fuerzas comportarse como si estuviesen enloquecidas, momento en el que intentaron matarme a la vez que desaparecían de la sala._

Tras decir eso vieron que se paraba un momento como para tomar aire y calmarse, pareciendo no encontrarse bien. Al poco prosiguió su explicación:

− _Como iba diciendo, después del desastre decidí intentar arreglarlo, pero algo me impedía ir a los lugares donde están las seis fuerzas. Cuando vi el problema que estaba teniendo decidí buscar un grupo de gente que me ayudara con la tarea, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo debido a que la barrera entre las dimensiones estaba dañada por la pérdida del líquido del caldero y de las seis fuerzas que impiden que éste se vacíe. Pero decidí que era mejor asumir el riesgo y decidí invocaros. Dicho y hecho os llamé pero al estar dañada la barrera de la realidad esta se desgarró algo más y empezó a combinar todos los mundos en uno solo. Si no hacemos algo rápido puede haber dos resultados principalmente: uno ¿bueno? y otro desastroso. El bueno es que todos los mundos se mezclen sin problemas y se combinen todas las capacidades y lugares de cada uno. El otro, el desastroso, creo que podréis imaginarlo: que todos los mundos se desintegren y no quede nada de ninguno de ellos._

 _Lo que quiero pediros son dos cosas principalmente: la primera, que localicéis el pozo del agua eterna y traigáis la suficiente para rellenar el caldero, unos 300 litros, y la otra es que localicéis a las seis fuerzas y las convenzáis para volver aquí. ¿Me ayudariais a reparar la realidad y así podáis volver tranquilamente a vuestros hogares?_

Solo decir eso se quedó callada esperando una respuesta. De entre todos los grupos se adelantó Zelgadis del grupo de humanos y dijo:

− Veamos si hemos entendido bien, ¿nos has hecho desaparecer de nuestros hogares sin preguntarnos antes si aceptamos ayudarte, lo has hecho arriesgándote a romper aún más rápidamente lo que tú defines como la barrera entre mundos, todo ello para ayudarte en una misión con vete tu a saber qué peligros, que deberías estar haciendo tú pero que no sabes por qué no puedes y encima tienes la cara de PEDÍRNOSLO como si tal cosa, como si tuviéramos elección después de lo que nos has contado? Perdona, pero me parece muy descarado lo que has hecho, si pensabas darnos una oportunidad para negarnos deberías haberlo hecho al principio, no ahora cuando nos has contado todo. Qué vamos a hacer, ¿decirte que no y volver a nuestros hogares sabiendo que si nadie hace nada todo puede irse literalmente a la mierda? Por mi parte yo acepto, pero no lo pienso hacer gratis, no voy a jugarme el cuello sin más. Sí. sé que suena muy egoísta, pero así soy.

Solo decir esto volvió donde sus compañeros tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando lo hizo una persona de cada grupo se adelantó y le dijo que coincidía con lo que había dicho Zelgadis, que si había un momento para poder elegir habría sido el principio, no ahora que ya sabían todo el percal y que aceptaban ayudarla, pero que no lo iban a hacer sin más, que esperaban algo a cambio por ayudarla.

Cuando hubo escuchado lo que todos tenían que decir la yegua dijo:

− _Perdón por no pensarlo, pero lo que hice lo hice a la desesperada, no quería fastidiaros ni molestaros, pero fue en lo único que pensé, llamar a un grupo de gente de cada mundo que había sido afectado por el incidente, para ver si podían ayudarme. Del tema de las recompensas que decís os voy a dar varias, aunque la más valiosa la haréis vosotros mismos, poder estabilizar y recuperar vuestros mundos tal y como son. En primer lugar os voy a otorgar a todos la capacidad de comunicaros entre vosotros, esteis donde esteis, pero solo una vez al día con cada persona que no esté en vuestra presencia. En segundo lugar voy a darle a ambas Twilight, Marco, Dipper y Ford un libro donde se reflejará todo lo que vayáis encontrándoos, libro que se autoactualizará con lo que los otros hayan vivido también-_ cuando dijo esto los ojos de ambas Twilight y de Dipper se iluminaron como si les hubieran dado el mejor de los regalos y lo cogieron superfelices-. _Sigamos con las cosas. Como los humanos no tenéis ninguna capacidad especial, os vamos a dar una cosa más, dos en el caso de Zelgadis, McDohl, SG91, LloydZelos, Pandi y Volgrand. A todos vosotros os damos la capacidad de, usando vuestros móviles, llamar a alguien que conozcáis por cualquier motivo, aunque no sea en persona, y que realice una tarea para vosotros. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de poder y/o conocimiento de quien llaméis menos tiempo estará y más os cansará, llegando a poder dejaros inconscientes, pero nunca matándoos directamente._

 _Y para los seis que he mencionado, os voy a conceder otra cosa que va a dejar a ciertas seis de piedra. En vuestro mundo los conocéis como OCs, todos ellos forman a la vez parte de vuestra dimensión y de la dimensión de los ponis, por ello os otorgo la capacidad de transformaros a cada uno de vosotros, durante una hora, en el OC que voy a deciros a cada uno; para hacerlo tendréis que poneros a 4 patas y concentraros en la transformación. Cuando estéis transformados los conocimientos, habilidades y capacidades, recuerdos y personalidad serán las del OC, pero los recuerdos serán compartidos entre ambos cuerpos, pudiendo ellos acordarse de lo que habéis hecho y vosotros de lo que ellos han hecho._

 _Los OC en cuestión son:_

 _Macdolia para McDohl –_ cuando dijo esto se vio la fantasmal figura de Macdolia meterse dentro del cuerpo de McDohl mientras este se retorcía durante un breve tiempo y volvía a la normalidad.

 _Wind Flute para Zelgadis_ – Solo decirlo se vio la figura de un unicornio verde introducirse dentro de Zelgadis y mientras este se retorcía se fusionaba completamente.

 _Aitana Pones para Volgrand_ – inmediatamente se vió la fantasmal figura de una poni de tierra marrón introducirse dentro de Volgrand que se retorció de dolor unos segundos, los que necesitaron para fusionarse.

 _Poison Mermaid para Pandi_ – Solo decir esto el espíritu de un pegaso añil apareció y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Pandi causándole el mismo tipo de dolor que habían sufrido sus compañeros, dolor que duró unos pocos instantes

 _Rubos Meld para Lloyd_ \- inmediatamente se vio un unicornio morado que recordaba tremendamente al propio Lloyd fusionarse con este, causándole lo mismo que había pasado con sus compañeros

 _Restless Pen para SG91 –_ Solo decir esto apareció un poni de tierra blanco musculado que hizo lo mismo que los que le habían precedido, fusionándose con SG91 mientras este se retorcía de dolor durante unos breves instantes

Solo terminar esto, la twilight poni se adelantó y dijo:

−Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que nos extrañaríamos y tienes toda la razón, tendré que estudiarlo detenidamente para intentar comprenderlo pero hay una cosa que me preocupa, una cosa de la que nos has hablado mucho y nada a la vez. ¿Podrías explicarnos qué son esas "fuerzas" de las que hablas?

− _Ahora iba a explicarlo, justo al final. Estas fuerzas son las que definen la realidad y las que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre las diferentes dimensiones. Cada una de ellas está formada por lo que podría llamarse el estado primordial de un elemento, en este caso fuego, agua, tierra, aire, luz y oscuridad y entre todas ellas equilibran el líquido del caldero, para que no haga nada extraño. Lo que quiero es que recupereis a las seis antes de que otra gente las capture o ellas mismas se autodestruyan o destruyan la realidad._

Tras decir esto LloydZelos se adelantó y dijo:

−Espera, espera, espera, veamos si me ha quedado todo claro. Nos has pedido que vayamos en busca de seis "fuerzas" (de las cuales no sabemos la forma por cierto) a vete tú a saber donde y a por ¿300? litros del líquido que va dentro de ese caldero, cantidad que obviamente es imposible que podamos llevar incluso con toda la gente que estamos, mientras evitamos a los posibles peligros que podamos encontrarnos al buscarlos. ¿Algo asi?

− _Si, algo asi pero…_

Justo en ese momento LloydZelos le interrumpió para decir:

−Vaaaale, ¿Algún amable que me de una pistola, taladradora, algo con lo que volarme la cabeza, para evitarme el posible sufrimiento que vamos a tener que afrontar?

− _Espera, que aún os faltan unas pocas cosas, que no me habéis dejado terminar. Para empezar tomad estas botellas (una para cada uno) que permiten llevar hasta 50 litros de cualquier tipo de líquido pero que pesan 50 gramos solo, lleven lo que lleven, y_

 _este mapa, que os ayudará a localizar la Biblioteca Eterna, el lugar donde se reúne todo el conocimiento del multiverso, allí seguro que hay alguna pista para localizar el pozo. Del tema de las fuerzas, si siguen en su forma original esta será la de una esfera del elemento de unos 50 centímetros de diametro. Y ahora, si me disculpais, voy a ir a descansar para no gastar excesivas fuerzas mientras mantengo la realidad como bien pueda._

Al finalizar de decir esto ven cómo se transforma en una enorme serpiente, se enrolla alrededor del caldero y al cabo de unos instantes desaparece.

En otro lugar, habitación normal de madera casi en total oscuridad, se ve a las figuras de Discord, Tirek, Bill Cipher y Ludo conversando:

−Bueno, empecemos la fase tres del plan antes de que esos metomentodos nos interrumpan-dijo Tirek sonriendo a lo que Discord asintió sin decir ni una palabra y Bill añadió-Yo ya he localizado a tres, no deberíamos tener problemas, pero mejor que corramos.

Tras decir esto se abrieron 4 portales y los mencionados se metieron cada uno en uno de ellos. Cuando se cerraron, al fondo de la habitación pudo oírse:

−Bueno, todo marcha como está planeado, ¿verdad amigos?-dijo una forma indistinguible a otras dos humanoides que se hallaban sentadas en sendas sillas con la cabeza tapada por , no es como si pudiesen responder aún, muajajajaja-dijo con la más malvada de las risas mientras todo se sumía en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.


End file.
